Where does it Hurt?
by DangerouslyUnbalanced
Summary: So this is a talk between Harry and Hermione that takes place after Dumbledore’s funeral. Harry is feeling sad and angry but not just about the death of Dumbledore.


A/N Here we are my second story! For all you who don't know my name is Jenn. When you are done with this song fic check out Summer with the Grangers.

Summary: So this is a talk between Harry and Hermione that takes place after Dumbledore's funeral. Harry is feeling sad and angry but not just about the death of Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Instant Star.

Where does it Hurt? Song by Alexz Johnson (instant star)

It was the day of Dumbledore's funeral where Harry sat on the edge of the lake leaning up against a tree thinking. He couldn't get a certain face out of his head no matter how hard he tried. The owner of this face was brave, clever, smart, and was dedicated on helping him destroy Lord Voldemort.

This person had never gave up on him and always understood. This person always stuck with him and followed him wherever they were needed.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the calling of his name, "Harry," the brown-eyed bushy-haired best friend of his called. She walked over to him and sat next to him; she looked at his face and saw his anger and sadness. And couldn't help but ask, "Harry are you ok?"

Harry couldn't face her, "Yeah I'm just a little…" he couldn't continue the pain so unbearable.

Where does it hurt?  
Tell me cause I understand  
The words of a heart  
Beating like wings in my head  
We can have  
We'll never love  
I'll always see into you

"Harry you can tell me, I understand," Hermione told him.

Harry just shook his head no, "You wouldn't," he told her his voice filled with doubt.

"Harry I can see into you and right now I can see that you're sad and angry," she said, soothingly. She tried to touch his hand but he pulled it away.

There's nothing wrong  
With coming up empty and cold  
Staying too long  
And trying to turn rocks into gold  
I've been there too  
I've wasted myself  
And you were there for me

"I know you feel like you worked so hard and came up empty," she began, "but there is nothing wrong with that Harry," she continued. "I've been there too and you were there for me. So let me be here for you now."

So whenever you crash  
Where ever you land  
That's where I'll be

"Whenever you crash and where ever you land you should know that's where I will be. Don't you understand that?" she added, Harry just nodded slowly, unable to speak.

And for every endless midnight  
There's a sky full of broken stars  
And there'll always be a place for you  
inside my arms

"Harry there is always a place for you in my arms no matter what," Hermione told him wanting so bad to hug him and make all the pain go away.

"I know," Harry finally spoke; he gave her a weak smile and then turned away.

Where does it hurt?  
When you open your heart  
There's always so much to lose  
So far to fall  
And nowhere to go when it's through  
But if you let me in  
I won't let you down  
Put your faith in me  
Cause whenever you crash  
Where ever you land  
That's where I'll be

"When you open your heart there is always so much to loose. Harry let me in I won't let you down, put your faith in me Harry."

"Do you promise?" he asked her, shakily.

She nodded, "I promise I won't let you down Harry."

And for every endless midnight  
There's a sky full of broken stars  
And there'll always be a place for you  
inside my arms

And there's a billion streets to walk down  
In this city of broken hearts  
But there'll always be a place for you inside my arms

Where does it hurt?  
Where does it hurt?

"There's a billion streets to walk down in this city of broken hearts but there'll always be a place for you in my arms," she told him, moving in front of him and kneeling.

"I know," he told her looking down so she couldn't see his face.

"If you know then let me in," she said putting the tip of her fingers under his chin gently forcing him to look at her. "Tell me Harry. Where does it hurt?"

Harry took her hand in his and put it on his chest above his heart, "Here," he said softly. They gazed into each other's eyes. Their faces so close that their noses were almost touching. Hermione leaned in and kissed him passionately.

She pulled back and asked, "All better?"

He nodded leaning his head against hers, "All better."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well there you go my first song fic. Please review!


End file.
